Semiconductor technologies are continually progressing to smaller feature sizes, for example down to feature sizes of 65 nanometers, 45 nanometers, and below. A patterned photoresist (resist) layer used to produce such small feature sizes typically has a high aspect ratio. Maintaining a desired critical dimension (CD) can be very difficult for various reasons. For example, a resist layer may experience pattern collapse and CD degradation during a lithography patterning process. When double patterning techniques are utilized, additional issues may be brought out, such as profile scum, high manufacturing cost, and round corners.